Jozu
Jozu (ジョズ, Jozu), also known as Diamond Jozu (ダイヤモンド・ジョズ, Daiyamondo Jozu), is the 3rd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Jozu is a big, very muscular, broad-chested, heavily-armored and dark-skinned man, called a giant by Crocodile. Even when standing in a hunched position, he is roughly twice Crocodile's height. He has a long face with black stripe-like patterns for a beard and hairstyle. His legs are relatively thin in comparison to his muscular arms. He appears battle-hardened and has a perpetual scowl on his face. The dark armor he wears and his hair style are very similar to that of an Aztec warrior, with red-bolted darl shoulder pads (the bolts were later changed to gray). On his chest he has a green cuirass, whose front and back portions are connected by metal straps that go over both his collarbones. The cuirass' color was later changed to a rusty red color. Around his waist there is a big, elaborated golden belt, worn over what looks like a green skirt similar to the ones worn by Aztecs, with golden decorations near the edge. He also wears what look like studded, black and gold large-buckled shoes or boots and matching black studded pants. During the battle at the summit, he lost his right arm. The Young Past Days When Jozu was a child, he was rather round and chubby. He had stubby little legs, and and sported large black overalls, with round buttons. His hair still was in balls on top of his head, but he had less of it. Twenty two years ago, Jozu wore a black tanktop and a red sash instead of armor and had a much thinner neck, but otherwise looked the same as he is today. In the past when Whitebeard declared Fishman Island his territory, Jozu is seen wearing a different tanktop design. Gallery Personality Jozu is a gruff, fairly quiet individual who tends to point out information to his crewmates. He has been shown as unrelenting to his enemies as he had no qualms in attempting to strike an almost-downed Crocodile a second time immediately after a first hit. He is loyal to Whitebeard and his crew, having protected them in at least three instances. However, this loyalty can be taken advantage of, as Aokiji freezes him the moment he was distracted by Marco being injured by Kizaru. Relationships Friends/Allies *Whitebeard Pirates **Ward Newgate *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Family Neutral *Shanks *Tiger D. Monkey Rivals Enemies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 3rd division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Jozu has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He was one of the few men unaffected by the powerful Haki released by the Emperors Shanks and Tiger. He is very experienced, as he was shown as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates from the times of Roger D. Gol. He is one of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates, as shown by his position as the 3rd division commander. During the Navyford war, Jozu was powerful enough to fight on par against the Seven Warlords of the Sea and Navy admirals. Jozu has outstanding brute strength, comparable to that of the Giant Squad Navy, if not greater. He picked up and hurled an immense iceberg at a great distance at the giants protecting Navyford. The iceberg was so enormous that it was at least ten times as big as any of the Giant Squad's members. Thus, Jozu has demonstrated one of the greatest strength feats seen in the series, though it is currently unknown how losing his right arm will affect his strength. Despite his massive body, his speed and reflexes are on par with his brute force. This speed, combined with his Haki, makes Jozu (especially when he's in his Diamond form) particularly dangerous against Logia users, who are normally used to simply letting strikes pass them with their intangibility; when he attacked Crocodile after the latter attempted to take Whitebeard's life, Crocodile commented on both the great speed and strength of the attack and had little time to recover from the blow. He possesses incredible endurance as well, shown when he takes a point-blank range sandstorm from Crocodile and coming out completely uninjured despite being positioned at the eye of the storm (as well as being in his default form due to having his Cursed Fruit power inactive at the time). Cursed Fruit Jozu has eaten a currently unnamed Cursed Fruit that allows him to transform parts and most likely all of his body, into diamond. This power has earned him the nickname "Diamond Jozu". It is possibly a Logia-type due to the fact that he can willingly transform his entire body into an element, something that distinguishes Logia-users from Paramythia-users. But due to the lack of information it can just as likely be a Paramythia-type, due to the fact he did not reform his arm after it was severed. He also hasn't been seen producing diamond outside the perimeter of his body, which is one of the common characteristics of Logia-users. This implies that it could be a fruit that grants the user the power to encase himself rather than transforming. Even though, as recently seen, Aokiji wasn't able to reform his leg either, therefore making the argument that it is a Paramythia-type fruit. Jozu's powers give him the ability to greatly increase his offensive and defensive capabilities, as his already strong physical attacks are enhanced by the density of his diamond body. His defenses seem to enhance exponentially, and he is able to block the strongest slash in the world from the world's greatest swordsman, Warlord Mihawk Dracule, with no visible damage to himself as diamond is the second hardest substance in the Fairy One Piece Tail world (behind Sea-Prism Stone). However, when his body is not in full diamond form, he is still vulnerable to Aokiji's freezing abilities as well as other attacks (the possibility that he was vulnerable to ice when not fully diamond implies that it is not an encasement. In case of an encasement, a fully encased body would not protect Jozu, while diamond conducts heat even faster than copper. Therefore the fact that fully transformed, he is protected against Aokiji's attacks implies he transforms every part of his body including internal organs. Ergo there is nothing to be frozen). Other than that, Jozu is affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. The named Cursed Fruit techniques used by Jozu are as follows: *'Brilliant Punk' (ブリリアント・パンク, Buririanto Panku): Basically a powerful tackle, Jozu rushes towards an enemy at high speed and slams the person with his diamond-transformed forearm, dealing damage and launching the target a fair distance back. This was first seen being used against Crocodile. This technique's name is derived from the diamond cut, "Brilliant". *'Cabochon Knuckle' (カポションナックル, Kaposhon Nakkuru): Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. It is a simple punch from the left, with his fist turned into diamond. Cabochon is a type of gemstone cut. *'Octagon Hammer' (オクタゴンハンマー, Okutagon Hanma): Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. Jozu holds his arms above his head, turns them into diamond, and slams them down on his opponent. Octagon is a type of diamond cut. *'Dispersion Impact' (ディスパーションインパクト, Disupāshon Inpakuto): Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. While on solid ground, Jozu smashes the ground, grabs a huge chunk of earth, and throws it onto his opponents. So far, Jozu has only thrown ice (he also throws ice in Unlimited Cruise, even when he is not standing on ice). Dispersion is a light phenomenon that occurs in diamonds. Haki Jozu proved himself a proficient user of Color of Arms Haki when he successfully attacked and harmed Logia users in two separate instances. He launched a devastating surprise attack against Crocodile that knocked him a great distance back and that also caused him to bleed immensely. Later, he launched another surprise attack against Admiral Aokiji, which shattered his ice form but also caused Aokiji to bleed from the mouth. History Past When Shiki dropped by Whitebeard's ship after escaping from Impel Down two years after Roger D. Gol's execution, Jozu was seen in the background, but much thinner and without any armor. Jozu was also seen when Whitebeard declared Fishman Island his territory. Thatch's Murder After the murder of Thatch at the hands of Teech D. Marshall (a former member of the Roger Pirates), Ace decided to search for Blackbeard and make him pay for what he did. However, Whitebeard, who was feeling uneasy, told Ace not to go, something that Ace did not want to hear. Jozu was one of the crew members who protested to Ace leaving the ship and going after Teach, but this was in vain. Synopsis Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Like Marco, Jozu first appeared as a background character, but unlike Marco, he did not get any dialogue. It wasn't until later that he was identified by name and role in Whitebeard's crew. CP9 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Kamika Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Haki Users Category:Super-Human Speed Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Amputees